Bébé rose
by Noyume
Summary: "C'est un bébé rose, Shizu-chan" "tu te fou de moi ?" "Allons bon, je n'oserai pas" Ou comment démontrer que certaine chose n'ont parfois rien à voir avec leur nom... SemOS
Yooo o/ Je me présente Noyume, auteur barrée, jamais régulière, chiante, pas sûre d'elle et qui se promène pas mal sur le fandom d'Haikyuu en ce moment MAIS ON S'EN FOU !
J'débarque avec un O.S pour _**la semaine de l'O.S**_ (du 18/04 au 24/04) -ouais, on a pas trouvé mieux comme phrase, enfin je, pas on, normalement c'est « je » puisque je suis se-TAGUEULE-

Ahem

Pour ceux qui cherche, alors le défis a été lancé dans le **forum du nom de** **troisième gymnase** **dans le fandom d'Haikyuu** mais il est ouvert à TOUS les fandoms, donc voili, si vous chercher le lien, c'est dans mon profil !

Du coup, voilà, c'est ma première fic -enfin O.S- sur Durarara, p-e un poil OOC, j'pense pas avoir totalement respecter les thèmes -j'ai fait de mon mieux mais de toute manière, ils ont juste été balancé comme ça pour ceux qui voulait alors on est pas à ça près :') mais pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire cette semaine putain? *se frappe*-  
Donc désolé d'avance si certains trouvent ça OOC -hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi vous pensez ça, vu que moi-même je le trouve pas tant que ça, mais j'suis jamais sûre donc c'est pas une référence de se fier à ce que je dis, en plus si ça se trouve, vous allez les trouvez totalement IC donc BREF-

D'ailleurs, cet O.S est posté le mardi mais c'est normalement celui du lundi... :')

On s'en bat les c******* que je n'ai pas :D

 **Thèmes : Orgueil & Grenadine  
** _ **(C'est à ce moment là que tu te demande le rapport entre le titre et le thème :'))**_

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Tellement chaud que Shizuo avait l'impression de fondre à chaque pas. Pourquoi diable l'été était-il si pénible et dur à supporter ? Cela mettait d'autant plus ses nerfs à vifs. Et ça, Tom l'avait bien remarqué. Ce dernier évita de justesse un banc ainsi qu'un homme qui vola juste après.

\- Shizuo, si tu le tues, on ne pourra jamais reprendre l'argent, lança-t-il.

Le blond bredouilla une excuse, il s'avança jusqu'à l'homme et le souleva de terre, le mettant à leur hauteur. Il saignait abondamment au niveau du nez, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de hurler qu'il allait leur donner la somme demandée.

Un soupir et deux pauvres barrières de sécurité brisées plus tard, l'affaire fut réglée et les deux agents reprirent tranquillement leur route. Enfin, tranquillement n'était peut-être pas le bon mot quand on connaissait le barman.

Son humeur se détériorait de plus en plus au fil des heures, et pour cause : la chaleur. Oui, même l'été pouvait terrasser l'un des monstres d'Ikebukuro et pas des moindres.

On entendit le bruit d'un coup qu'on portait, Tom se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir son garde du corps en position d'attaque tandis qu'une bande d'idiots semblait vouloir en découdre.

\- Ne les tue pas, lâcha-t-il en vain.

Effectivement, au vu de l'humeur de son acolyte, il était difficile de savoir si ce dernier l'écoutait ou non. Le métis s'éloigna un peu du groupe. S'appuyant contre le mur, il alluma sa cigarette pendant qu'un distributeur automatique apprenait à voler.

Des bruits de course, il expira lentement la fumée, un grand bruit retentit, il tira une nouvelle bouffée, Shizuo apparut à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu sais, tu peux prendre ta journée... Je pense que ce serait le mieux...

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Le métis resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Eh bien, tu as détruit quatre distributeurs, fait voler six bancs, décroché plus d'une quinzaine de panneaux et démoli environ trente barrières de sécurité.

 _Qui ne sont plus si sécuritaires que ça,_ ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il fit taire instantanément. Heiwajima le fixa pendant quelques secondes, le mettant mal à l'aise par la même occasion et se décida enfin à faire demi-tour. Il lui fit un salut de la main sans même répondre. Tom ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, il commençait à bien le connaître. Il espérait seulement que le blond ne détruirait pas plus de choses sur le chemin de son domicile.

Miraculeusement, ce fut le cas.

Shizuo passa enfin le pas de sa porte, laissant de ce fait le l'aménagement urbain enfin en paix et rassuré. S'ils avaient pu, ces derniers auraient même émis un soupir de soulagement, contrairement au mobilier de Shizuo, pour qui débuta une longue journée de terreur... Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet.

Le monstre se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine, tout en défaisant son veston. Il attrapa rapidement une bouteille de lait et s'en versa un grand verre bien frais et bien rose... Rose ?!

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, avant que ses sourcils commencent doucement à se froncer...

\- Bébé rose ! lança une voix joueuse, juste derrière lui. Une veine se gonfla sur la tempe de Shizuo.

\- Izaya...

\- Alors, ma surprise te plaît ? demanda l'informateur avec un grand sourire -bien faux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon lait ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit, un bébé rose.

Le blond parut dubitatif pendant quelques secondes, la réponse n'avait ni queue ni tête, et en plus il était certain que l'autre se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il avança d'un pas, l'autre recula d'un pas.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu es entré ?

\- Tu as laissé ta porte ouverte, tête en l'air que tu es, mon petit Shizu-chan, fit semblant de lui reprocher le brun comme une mère-poule avant de continuer, Mais même si tu n'avais pas laissé ouvert, j'aurai tout de même réussi à rentrer. Après tout, réussir à se munir d'un double de tes clés n'est pas très compliqué de nos jours, surtout pour moi comme tu pe-

Orihara évita rapidement un coup de poing, sautant souplement en arrière. Oups, son petit monstre semblait _légèrement_ énervé.

\- Allons bon, moi qui te rendais visite en tout amitié.

\- En amitié ?! T'es venu pourrir MON lait !

\- Je ne l'ai pas pourri, comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai fait un bébé rose. Mais bon, te connaissant, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? … Au vu du regard bovin que tu me lance, je devine que la réponse est non.

\- Temeee !

\- C'est ton canapé, Shizu-chan.

La remarque eut le don de le calmer. En effet, un peu plus et il lançait ses propres meubles sur la puce. Puce qui s'invitait chez lui comme elle le voulait depuis un certain temps. Le blond soupira, se retourna et alla à nouveau dans la cuisine. Il jeta un regard noir à son pauvre verre de lait, si on pouvait dire que c'était du lait au vu de sa couleur étonnante.

\- Tu ne le bois pas ?

\- Qui aurait envie de boire quelque chose que tu as touché ou trafiqué, ou je ne sais quoi encore ?

\- Trafiqué ? Allons, je n'ai pas que de mauvaises intentions ! Tu me blesses, Shizu-chan.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom ! ragea le blond en balançant son bras, que l'autre évita encore une fois. Il reprit.

\- Et donc, t'as fait quoi ?

\- C'est au moins la troisième fois que je te le dis : Un bébé rose, _Shizu-chan._

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas, au lieu de monter sur tes grands chevaux si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, tu ferais mieux de me demander ce qu'est un bébé rose. Mais bon, tu as beaucoup trop de fierté -ou de stupidité, j'hésite- pour demander, donc je vais te le dire en utilisant des mots que même toi peut comprendre, Shizu-chan.

Le plan de travail émit une douloureuse plainte pendant le monologue du brun. Plainte qui se transforma peu à peu en gémissements de douleur, son agonie fut horrible, jusqu'à ce que le barman l'achève d'un serrement de poing, réduisant ainsi en miette une pauvre partie du précieux plan de travail qui avait été toujours fidèle jusqu'à ce jour. En voyant cela, le verre de lait -qui n'était pas vraiment du lait- eut peur pour sa pauvre existence. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, dès que son maître était énervé, c'était toujours lui qui prenait, il avait même une fissure comme preuve ! Et l'autre humain qui n'arrangeait pas les choses !

\- Et donc, tu vas me dire ce que c'est, un bébé rose ?

\- Eh bien, dans ton cas, ou plutôt dans le cas de ta boisson, c'est du lait avec du sirop de grenadine.

\- Ha ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est de la grenadine ? Shizu-chan, si je ne te connaissais pas, je n'y croirais pas. Mais bon, ton inculture m'a été prouvé maintes fois je ne devrais plus m'en éto-

Le verre fut lancé, évité, et se fracassa contre le mur opposé. C'était un dur jour pour les meubles du petit apartement, ils comptaient désormais un amputé et un mort. Au moins, celui-là avait eu une agonie rapide et n'avait pas souffert, se consolèrent-ils. Mais au vu de l'humeur de l'hôte, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

\- Shizu-chan, on ne t'a jamais dis que c'était mal de couper les gens en plein milieu de leur phrase ? Je n'avais pas fini de parler.

\- Je vais te faire taire à jamais mais...

\- Mais ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Izaya.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as foutu de la grenadine dans mon lait ?!

\- Oh, simplement par envie, je me suis dis que ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'essayer d'autres choses, je passais dans le coin, je m'ennuyais et j'avais chaud aussi. Je t'avouerais que je n'étais pas sûr quand au fait que tu aies la clim' et j'ai été ravi de voir que c'était le cas !

\- Tu porte un manteau en plein été.

\- Je sais ce que je porte Shizu-chan, je ne suis pas au même niveau intellectuel qu'un protozoaire dans ton genre.

Il esquiva le micro-ondes, qui atterrit au même endroit que son collègue dans les bouts de cadavre étalés au sol. Mais contrairement à l'action précédente, le barman se lança sur sa némésis, espérant sans le moindre doute lui faire subir les même atrocités que les deux... Choses désormais brisés en plusieurs morceaux. D'ailleurs, si on y faisait attention, on remarquait que le mur aussi avait un trou pile à l'endroit ou avait tapé le micro-onde avant son décès prématuré. Il avait moins de deux ans de bons et loyaux services après tout.

\- Bon eh bien je vois que tu n'es pas dans un bon jour, mon cher Shizu-chan je vais donc te laisser.

Une salve de couteau suivit ses dires alors que l'informateur sautait par la fenêtre, se rattrapant sans problème malgré qu'ils étaient au premier. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de jeter la table basse qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin. Le bois s'éclata au sol, perdant deux précieux pieds ainsi qu'une partie du corps.

Cependant, notre barman préféré eut la bonne idée de ne pas le poursuivre et de refermer la vitre, dans une certaine douceur. C'est-à-dire en la faisant simplement vibrer sous le coup. Il retourna rapidement à la cuisine où l'odieuse bouteille de bébé rose trônait, qu'il jeta sans ménagement par la fenêtre. Cette immondice devait aller le plus loin possible de lui. Une fois cela fait, il se sentit étrangement plus calme et prit une nouvelle bouteille de lait qu'il porta directement à ses lèvres.

L'onctuosité de la boisson glissa dans sa bouche, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son estomac tandis que sa langue aidait à faciliter le passage à ce nectar divin pour lui. Quand un détail lui sauta aux papilles.

Il ôta la bouteille de ses lèvres et regarda à l'intérieur. Le liquide rosé qu'il aperçut fit exploser sa rage -et la bouteille- avant qu'elle ne suive sa congénère dans un long et paisible vol suivit d'une chute brutale. Et tandis que notre pauvre bouteille vidait son contenu sur le sol, comme le sang s'échapperait d'une blessure mortelle, un cri terrifiant le matériel urbain retentit au loin.

\- IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

 **Promis, j'ai rien fumé... ._.  
** **Je vous assure que je ne touche pas à ça je vous dis ! Mais croyez moi... ! -parle dans le vide-**

 **Bref, j'espère que l'O.S vous a plût, qu'il n'était pas trop OOC et quand même dans le thème, je répète que c'est le premier truc que je poste sur Durarara, -malgré qu'Izaya soit mon Dieu, mais c'est une autre histoire-**

 **Je vous laisse, j'espère avoir attirer votre curiosité et vous avoir pleinement satisfait ! Je vous dis à bientôt -peut-être en fait, parce que je sais pas si je réecrirais un jour sur ce pairing ou même sur ce mangas, ahah-**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, j'aime bien savoir ce que penses les gens ! :D**

 **A la prochaine  
** **Cia o/**


End file.
